bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Elico
Elico (original version ) was a Special Attack Aquos Bakugan. It was originally owned by Mylene Pharaoh but was thrown away. Information Description Elico is controlled by Mylene of Vexos. He's pure strength and brute force, with defensive spikes sticking out of his shoulders and knees and six tentacles that attach to his back and can wrap around his battler's arms and legs to render the battler defenseless. Elico can breathe under water. He has a large, golden diamond that shoots a water blast to defeat his opponents. On Elico's forearms are six blades used for attacking enemies and protecting his arms. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Elico is shown in episode 13 during the battle, with Percival mocking him. Elico easily defeated Percival without barely trying. In episode 20, he loses against Drago and Mega Nemus with Hades. His personality is much more violent than before. In Wall to Wall Brawl, he faced Ingram and Elfin and lost. In Final Countdown, he was betrayed by her own partner Mylene Pharaoh and was thrown out alongside Mega Brontes, for having too much emotion. In Reunion, they reappeared on Gus Grav and Spectra Phantom's side. Due to the Forbidden Card Chaos Ability X used by Gus, he evolved into Blast Elico. ; Ability Cards * Gaia Luze: Every Bakugan goes back to its base level and opponent cannot activate abilities due to Elico's attribute change. (Subterra) * Acurus: Elico can use any attribute's power on command and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. (Subterra) * Mythran Judge: Nullifies the opponent's abilities and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent (Haos) * Trick World: Brings the opponent's G-Power to 100 Gs. (Aquos) * Screw Blow: Adds 200 Gs to Elico and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. (Aquos) * Flash Freeze: Nullifies the opponent's abilities. (Haos) * Scramble Zwei:''' '''Doubles Elico's base power level and subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. (Aquos) Personality Elico's personality changed over time in the series. In episode 13, he is much more calm on Percival. In episodes 20, 22, and 23, he is much more violent on Nemus and Neo Dragonoid. Trivia *He and Aranaut have the same voice actor. *The Aquos Attribute colored Elico toy can be Pyrus, Subterra, and Darkus, but not Aquos. *In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, Baron notes that Elico uses poisonous attacks. This is different from the anime, as Elico never used any abilities that showed any poisonous effects. Gallery Anime ElicoClosed.png File:elico_ball.PNG|Elico in ball form File:Elico.jpg|Aquos Elico in Bakugan Form Picture 1023.png|Elico File:Haos_elico.jpg|Haos Elico in Bakugan Form File:Subterra_elico.jpg|Subterra Elico in Bakugan Form Picture 11577.png|Subterra Elico Vulcan and Elico Evolving.PNG|Elico and Vulcan evolving Picture 26999.png 830px-Elico VS Dragonoid.jpg 830px-Bez tytułu.jpg images (1).jpg|Haos Elico image_320_240 (10).png Elicoooooaquos.jpg 2011-07-15 1309.png 2011-07-15 1307.png 2011-07-15 1354.png 2011-07-15_1306.png 2011-07-15_1308.png 2011-07-15_1353.png Game File:elico.PNG|Packaged Pyrus Elico File:Elico-pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Elico File:elico_bakuneon.gif|Aquos Elico Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (1).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (45).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (44).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (94).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (93).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (92).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (91).JPG PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (33).jpg New Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (4).jpg New Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (3).jpg Patryciusz Jan Cesarz Patryk Jan cesarz ppp.png Screen shot 2011-05-31 at 3.39.46 PM.png|Darkus Elico Others File:BK_WPS2_MyleneElico_800x600.jpg File:Card (8).jpg Elico_DOTC.jpg|Elico standing in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Bakugan dotc 029.jpg bakugan_aquos_1024x768.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (3).PNG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (217).JPG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (18).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (17).PNG Mylene_Elico.jpg|Mylene and Elico elico.png Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan